


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by RoyalHeather



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalHeather/pseuds/RoyalHeather
Summary: Leaning in, Caduceus pulls Caleb closer against him, his warm breath touching the back of Caleb’s neck, his earthy scent filling Caleb’s nostrils. His hands slide over Caleb’s stomach and hips; Caleb swallows hard, desire coiling up his spine. Broad fingers splayed out, Caduceus slowly brings his right hand over Caleb’s groin, letting it rest there before squeezing gently.Caleb inhales sharply, skin prickling all over. But Caduceus just stays there, his soft nose in Caleb’s hair, one hand gripping Caleb’s hip, the other giving only the occasional, maddening rub at Caleb’s crotch. After several minutes, Caleb is ready to burst out of his skin, and he snaps, “If you are going to fuck me, Caduceus Clay, you had better do it now.”





	Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> context? we don't need no stinkin' context.

Muttering to himself, Caleb slams the inn room door shut behind him.  _ Nowhere _ in this town can he get high-quality incense, and though it’s not the longest he’s been without Frumpkin, six days is still far too long. Makes him feel jittery, exposed. Like there’s no one to watch his back. He’s in the middle of yanking off his gloves with his teeth when Caduceus says from the other bed, “You seem disgruntled.”

Caleb freezes, looking up at him with dirty leather in between his teeth. Pulling off the glove the rest of the way, he spits it out and says, “I did not see you.” 

A little smile crosses Caduceus’ face. “I’m not exactly hard to miss.” He lies on his back with his legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed, his hands folded on his chest. Might have been taking a nap. 

Grunting, Caleb unwinds his scarf from his neck. It is a misty and frigid day, and his nose is running. 

“No success, I take it?”

“No.” Caleb wipes damp off his face, shakes mud off his sleeves. “No, there was no success.” 

“That’s a shame.” Rolling to sit up, Caduceus rests his elbows on his knees, rosy hair falling over one shoulder. “Maybe you’ll have better luck tomorrow.”

“No, I won’t, because this is a tiny podunk town with no magic supplies to speak of -” Caleb stops himself short, naggingly aware he’s beginning to sound like Jester. To cover his discomfort, he shucks his overcoat off and throws it at his bed. 

Caduceus doesn’t say anything, just watches Caleb with those deep pink eyes that make him feel like he’s not wearing anything. Turning his back to avoid those eyes, Caleb starts unbuckling his book holsters, yanking on the leather maybe harder than he should. 

Floorboards creak behind him, and two large hands descend on his shoulders, squeezing gently. Caleb freezes, and if a little heat rises to his cheeks, well, he’s not going to remark on that at all. “You’re very tense,” observes Caduceus.

Any protest Caleb might have dies as Caduceus kneads his thumbs into the base of Caleb’s neck. Tension bleeds out from under his touch, and Caleb tilts his head back, eyes half-closed. Caduceus chuckles, a soft pleased sound, and moves on to rub Caleb’s shoulders. But it doesn’t completely dispel the wire-tightness of his body, just redistribute it, Caleb’s stomach curling and his throat going dry. 

Caduceus’ hands travel down his back, pressing into muscle and bone. Each touch reaches deep inside Caleb, tugging on strings deep in his core. He  _ wants _ , so badly it pulses in his groin, and when Caduceus slides his fingers along Caleb’s ribs, he sucks in a sudden breath. “Huh?” says Caduceus, pausing, his voice a low rumble in Caleb’s ear. 

Ears burning, Caleb stares determinedly at the rough wood wall in front of them. But when Caduceus makes another experimental pass down his ribs, Caleb can’t help shuddering and rocking back on his heels, into the solid warmth of Caduceus. “Hmm,” says Caduceus, and Caleb feels the vibrations in his back. His cock strains in his pants, and though he doesn’t look down, he’s sure the bulge is obvious. 

Leaning in, Caduceus pulls Caleb closer against him, his warm breath touching the back of Caleb’s neck, his earthy scent filling Caleb’s nostrils. His hands slide over Caleb’s stomach and hips; Caleb swallows hard, desire coiling up his spine. Broad fingers splayed out, Caduceus slowly brings his right hand over Caleb’s groin, letting it rest there before squeezing gently.

Caleb inhales sharply, skin prickling all over. But Caduceus just stays there, his soft nose in Caleb’s hair, one hand gripping Caleb’s hip, the other giving only the occasional, maddening rub at Caleb’s crotch. After several minutes, Caleb is ready to burst out of his skin, and he snaps, “If you are going to fuck me, Caduceus Clay, you had better do it now.” 

For a moment, Caduceus says nothing. Then he leans in, his breath tickling Caleb’s ear, and says in a low voice that goes straight to Caleb’s cock, “Then why don’t you take off your clothes and get on the bed?”

Caleb obeys.

Stripping off boots, pants, vest, shirt, undergarments, Caleb folds his clothes in a neat pile at the foot of the bed and sits down, naked. Mutters a quick spell to clean his body. Looking over, he sees Caduceus standing nude, watching Caleb with a small smile on his lips, lazily pulling at his dick. Caduceus’ naked body is oddly reassuring to Caleb: long and lean and rangy, with heavy thighs and a bit of a gut. Makes Caleb feel better about his own stringy limbs in a way that Fjord’s ropy muscles and Molly’s sculpted physique hadn’t. 

What is intimidating, though, is the length of Caduceus’ member between his thighs. Caleb tries not to be obvious about staring, but it's hard -  _ heh _ \- not to. Caduceus gives his dick another couple of strokes, and if anything it swells more, flushed the same salmon-pink as his nose and lips. Swallowing hard, Caleb raises his eyebrows at Caduceus. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

Caleb jerks his head at the bed. “Are you joining me or not?”

The corners of Caduceus’ mouth curl up, feline, and he leans over to grab a small ointment jar from his pack. Stepping around, he climbs onto the bed behind Caleb, filling the space with his warmth and scent. His hands land on Caleb's hips, pulling him back, and Caleb's erection twitches. “Could you get on your hands and knees, please,” Caduceus rumbles.

Caleb's stomach coils up achingly tight, his cock throbbing. Leaning forward, he rests on his elbows and knees, Caduceus holding his hips up and back. The world shifts and shrinks, all Caleb's attention focused back between his legs. 

Caduceus digs his fingers into flesh, spreading Caleb's asscheeks, and Caleb braces himself. But warm breath ghosts over his skin and the slick swipe of Caduceus’ tongue over his entrance makes him jump. “Relax,” says Caduceus, kneading gently, and leans in again. 

“Easier said than done,” mutters Caleb, trying not to squirm. “You don't have sharp teeth, do you?”

Caduceus chuckles, not entirely reassuringly. His tongue presses up against Caleb, wet and insistent, and Caleb hisses and curls his toes. For a good while, Caduceus goes at it, slow, steady strokes, gradually working around and in until Caleb’s cock is rigid and dripping, his hands clenched in the sheets. “More,” he growls, he wants  _ more _ , he needs something inside him, why can’t Caduceus give him that - 

“Easy, easy,” says Caduceus. “We’ll get there.” He squeezes Caleb’s thighs, licks him again. 

Closing his eyes, Caleb resigns himself to firbolg patience as Caduceus alternates between fluttering, teasing touches and long firm strokes. He tries not to rock backwards, not to make a show of his desperation, but the longer it goes on the tighter and tighter he gets wound up inside. “Can we  _ please _ get a move on?” he finally manages. 

Warm breath ghosts over him as Caduceus sighs. “All right,” and his hands leave Caleb. Looking back over his shoulder, Caleb sees Caduceus leaning to the side for the ointment pot, long arm and fingers stretched out, his hair framing the sculpted line of his profile. He has very long eyelashes, Caleb thinks, and smooth pink lips. The sudden urge rises in him to reach out and touch those lips -

A slick finger presses up into his entrance and Caleb grunts, gaze snapping back to the sheets under him. Caduceus keeps one hand at his hip to steady him as he slowly works his finger in, his knuckle catching on Caleb’s rim. Hands interlaced, Caleb pushes back into the stretch and burn, his breath shortening. But Caduceus doesn’t let him get very far, his grip on his hip tightening. “Why’re you in such a rush?” he asks.

“I am not in a rush,” Caleb says, like he doesn’t have his ass angled up for Caduceus to finger-fuck him deeper. “I am just not in the mood for teasing.” 

“Huh.” Caduceus works his finger in one knuckle deeper, circling slowly. “I didn’t realize this was teasing.” 

It wouldn’t be, on a good day, and Caleb’s breath catches as he imagines Caduceus with those same firm hands and languid voice taking hours to edge him along. His whole chest goes tight with desire and frustration, and he swallows hard. “Well, it is,” he snaps. 

Caduceus brushes the edge of his sensitive spot and Caleb gasps, hips jerking. As Caduceus’ finger slides in all the way, it presses up into Caleb, and energy ripples through him. “See, I figured you'd want to take your time and enjoy yourself.”

“I will enjoy myself once you let me come.”

“Hmm.” Caduceus slowly draws his finger out, only to push in with two. Better, thinks Caleb, rocking into it. Better but not enough. His dick aches, his thighs tense, and if anything Caduceus takes even more time to ease his fingers in until he can stroke at Caleb. Each touch sends a frisson of pleasure through Caleb, and he pants, forehead on his interlaced hands. “I think I’m enjoying myself now,” says Caduceus, and squeezes Caleb’s hip. 

Caleb mutters, “I will bet you are.” 

Adding a third finger, Caduceus starts to thrust into Caleb with steady, rhythmic strokes. Huffing, his hair falling in his eyes, Caleb rocks with it, pressure building inside him. Shifting onto one elbow, he reaches down to wrap a hand around his cock, but before he can do anything Caduceus leans down over him, fuzzy chest pressed to his back, and grabs Caleb’s wrist. “Nah ah ah,” he says, low, in Caleb’s ear. “You leave that to me.” 

Frowning, Caleb tries to pull his wrist free, but Caduceus’ long fingers wrap around his arm, holding tight, the weight of him warm against Caleb’s skin. His cock presses against Caleb’s ass, thick and heavy, and he laces his fingers through Caleb’s to pin his hand to the bed. Caleb catches his breath against a sudden pulse of  _ want, _ the bottom of his stomach dropping out. Chin resting on Caleb’s shoulder, Caduceus breathes heavy, his fingers still moving inside Caleb. They don’t just slide in and out, they circle,  _ stretching _ him, until Caleb drops his head and groans with the feeling on the edge of too much. “ _ Götter _ ,” he pants, rocking back into Caduceus, who rocks with him. “ _ Jetzt bitte, _ Caduceus, fuck me now -”

Caduceus sucks in a breath and his teeth close on Caleb’s ear, making Caleb groan again and roll his hips. Cool air touches Caleb’s sweaty back as Caduceus draws back, his fingers sliding out and leaving Caleb empty. But then blunt, slick heat nudges up against his entrance, and with his hands on Caleb’s hips again, Caduceus slowly urges him back and onto his dick. 

Panting, sweat beading on his forehead, Caleb closes his eyes and takes Caduceus in. He’s  _ big, _ bigger than he looked, pushing Caleb to where it’s too good to be bearable. “Mnnh,” says Caleb, head dropped back down to his forearms, clenching and relaxing as Caduceus rocks into him, bit by bit. He swears he can feel Caduceus’ dick in his gut, and exhales in a shudder, taking in that final inch until Caduceus’s thighs are flush with his. 

“There you go,” says Caduceus, voice rough and strained. “That’s - that’s great.” His hand tangles in Caleb’s hair, keeping his head down, as he starts to grind his hips into Caleb. 

Caleb moans, every nerve aching, his stomach clenched, and when Caduceus’ other hand slides down to wrap around his dick,  _ finally,  _ he shudders so hard Caduceus gasps softly. They move together, rocking, hips rolling, skin sticky with sweat. All the wires in Caleb pull tighter and tighter and tighter, so tight he can’t breathe, Caduceus’ heavy breaths and his musky smell washing over him, his hair brushing Caleb’s shoulders. Back and forth, back and forth, faster and faster until the bed creaks under them and it’s too much, it’s too much, Caduceus everywhere, over Caleb and around him and inside him, filling him up, expanding. Caduceus drops his forehead to Caleb’s neck, breathing harsh, and his hand tightens around Caleb’s dick and strokes once, twice, thrice -

Crying out, Caleb comes in spurts, hips slamming back into Caduceus. Wave after wave hits him, until he sees stars and he can’t breathe and the world goes spinning around him…

Caleb comes back out of blackness, every muscle trembling, and realizes Caduceus is still pounding into him. Groaning, Caleb is too wrung out to do anything but let him, his body shaking with each thrust. It’s a different kind of too much, all his skin tender and oversensitive, his dick sticky and dripping in Caduceus’ hand, and when Caduceus finally comes with a deep, throaty moan, his teeth marking Caleb’s shoulder, sudden heat filling Caleb, Caleb nearly cries.

Shivering, Caleb goes limp, held up only Caduceu’s grip on him. But Caduceus pulls out with a long, exhausted sigh, and Caleb whines faintly at his cock sliding over his stretched rim. “Good,” says Caduceus, voice thick with exertion, and his hand leaves Caleb’s hair to rub his shoulder. “That was good.”

Caleb slumps forward into the sheets, not caring about the little puddle of come under him. Some of Caduceus’ trickles down his inner thigh. His ears ring faintly. 

For a long, long few moments, Caleb is content to lie there, unmoving. But eventually curiosity pricks him and he turns his head to look for Caduceus. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, scratching at his scalp, but when he sees Caleb looking at him, he responds with a little smile. “Better?”

Caleb doesn’t even bother trying to be cranky. “Yeah.” 

The smile widens, a small ray of sunshine on Caduceus’ face. “Good.” 


End file.
